


Memories of Past Mistakes

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 146: Riding. Set early during Season Five. References to ‘The Waters of Mars’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories of Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 146: Riding. Set early during Season Five. References to ‘The Waters of Mars’.

The wind catches Amy’s laughter as they cycle on a tandem bike across the planet’s capital city.

The Doctor remembers the last time he’d suggested that bikes would be a good idea. Jogging along beside him, slowly becoming more and more entrenched in the thrill of the danger that dogged the Doctor’s whole life, Adelaide had finally admitted that he’d been right about that.

He’d made Adelaide come around to his way of thinking in so many ways. That’s what had caused her death, in the end.

Amy knows nothing of any of that. He vows never to tell her.


End file.
